Unrequited
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Hinata goes off to train in the dojo, and Neji follows her... again. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, here is a little something that I wasn't expecting to write until Gifts was complete. But, the inspiration came, so how could I say no? This takes place roughly one month before Possession. This is after the Chuunin Exam, and told from Neji's point of view. I'm also working on the next installment of Gifts, as well as Possession, and a fic detailing the shower scene mentioned herein. All this while I'm writing the fifth chapter of my original fantasy novel! Wow, I sure love writing, huh?

* * *

**Unrequited**

In the confines of his own darkened room, Hyuuga Neji, the famed prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, watched in utter fascination as his beautiful young cousin darted through the long, empty corridors of the Main House. She was on her way toward the dojo– again. As soon as she had been given clearance from the hospital, she'd resumed her breakneck training schedule. His eyebrow quirked. Was she some sort of _machine_? No. Machines did not move with such grace. His mouth parted in wonder. Hinata-sama was a _kunoichi_.

With his Byakugan, Neji saw the determination in her posture, the way she walked, so purposefully forward. Even as she passed her father in the halls, even as the Leader dismissed her presence without the barest glance, she was undeterred. She knew her destination. She had her purpose. She had her own ninja way.

Neji deactivated his bloodline limit, cradling his head in his hands, as he sat on the edge of his futon. He almost killed her. He would have, if not for the jounin who'd managed to stop him during their match. And the worst part about it, was that he would not have regretted it, at all. He would have ended her life with a smile, and a sense of peace and satisfaction that he hadn't felt since they'd been children.

Gods! He almost _killed_ Hinata-sama!

He abruptly stood, flinging his unbound locks from white, soulless eyes. For the past few weeks, he'd been a shadow of himself. Sure, he'd managed to conceal his emotions as any good shinobi should, but every time he closed his eyes, or found a moment of solitude, his thoughts would inevitably shift toward the image of his beautiful cousin, shocked and stricken as blood shot from her mouth.

It was _his_ fault. _He_ hurt her. He _always_ hurt her. As far back as he could remember, every word he spoke was a painful barb, every touch a sharpened blade. He closed his eyes, willing her bloodied image to morph in one he remembered fondly; a smiling Hinata, resting contentedly in his arms, as he kissed her in a field of wildflowers.

_Hinata-sama_.

Neji walked to the door, grasping the cold knob. Where had their love gone? Why did he push her away? And why did he expect her to come back so easily? He thought back to a blazing hot morning just two months past. He should have known better, should have known that she was frightened. Still, he claimed her.

"_These hands_," he rasped, releasing the knob, only to bring them both to his face. He was a monster, and Hinata-sama would never forget. She had told him that he was forgiven, but she would never, ever forget.

Neji yanked the door open, slamming it shut behind him. He stalked through the halls, battling with the memories still plaguing him. How he had followed her, stalked her relentlessly. How he came to her, even though she was terrified. How he forced himself into the steaming shower to pleasure her again. He shuddered. That time, he had done the begging, even as he forced his fingers inside her body. She complied, but only because he hadn't given her a choice. He sighed. He was good at taking her choices away, wasn't he?

He descended a staircase, rounding a corner at the bottom. There were many things to regret in his past, most of which centered around his beautiful cousin, but he too was resolved and would not be deterred. He wanted her, and she would be his again, just as she was when they were children.

As he drew closer to the dojo, Neji felt a pang of guilt. He was doing it again; watching, waiting, _stalking_. It was wrong, but she would not let him near her. He could hardly blame her. After all, he had betrayed her trust.

After that time in the shower, Hinata-sama had her locks changed, denying him a key to her room. She also had Hiashi-sama relegate him to duties far away from her, while she was escorted around by Main House shinobi. He never had a chance to be near her, and he grew to _hate_ her because of it.

It wasn't her fault, he knew that now. But then... it had only festered, rotting his affection into pure loathing. That, coupled with his obvious demotion, was enough to bring all the suppressed rage concerning his status back to the forefront. He thought he'd long buried those feelings, but it all came crashing upon him, flooding his heart like a tsunami. Thus, began his slow emotional torture of Hyuuga Hinata, finally culminating in the Chuunin Exam.

Neji grimaced. He had wanted to kill her. Thank the Gods he didn't.

He sighed again, as he slipped unnoticed into an empty meditation room near the dojo. He sat in the center of the pitch black room, legs crossed, and activated his Byakugan. There weren't many family members training here at this time of day, so Neji wasn't worried about anyone sensing his bloodline limit. That was precisely why Hinata-sama had chosen this location. He smirked. She knew he was nearby, probably knew he was watching her. But she came anyway. Everyday she came to train, ignoring his chakra, all the while.

There she was. He focused on her graceful movements, while her lithe body bent and twisted with the kata._ So beautiful_... He bit into his lower lip as he followed the line of her back and slender legs in the skin-tight ninja suit. She turned, and the swell of her breasts jiggled temptingly. Neji licked his lips now, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. She'd left her breasts unbound, and it showed. Oh, Gods, how it showed!

He struggled to keep his fists pressed against his knees. He was not driven so by his base desires that he would stroke himself to the image of his Heiress training her Jyuuken. He _wasn't_. Hinata arched her back, hands planted on the wooden floor, while Neji imagined her back arching for a different reason... No! He was not an animal! Even so, Hinata-sama wasn't making it easy.

She stopped, stretching her limbs. She took a few moments to catch her breath, then a few hand seals later, and a second Hinata was standing before her. Neji's eyes widened. Just when did she learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?

Hinata and the clone sparred without restraint, slicing through the air with their palms. Neji watched in quiet awe. She had improved. She was still no match for _him_, or Hanabi-sama for that matter, but it was there. Her form was stronger, and she more confident in her attacks.

Neji smirked, as his breath quickened. Seeing as now he had _two_ Hinatas to oogle, he was squarely tempted to slip a hand into his trousers. But, he wouldn't. Not yet. Not until he was back in his room, and she was back in hers. Then, as she undressed for the shower that would wash the sweat and grime from her porcelain skin, he would stroke himself to release.

After some time of sparring with her clone, Hinata dismissed it in a puff of smoke. She looked tired, and rightly so. She unlocked the dojo doors, stepping out into the hall. He watched her dip into a washroom for a towel, before continuing down the corridor. As she approached his hiding place, Neji couldn't hold back to urge to _see_ her, to stand face to face with his lovely, enticing cousin.

Just as Hinata passed, Neji snuck out the meditation room. He stalked behind her for a few paces, then grasped her wrist, pressing her against the wall.

"_Hinata-sama_," he cooed into her ear.

"N-N-Niisan!" She pushed him away. "Don't do that!" She clutched her heart, and Neji instantly regretted his actions.

"I apologize," he bowed. "I did not intend to startle you, Hinata-sama." He stared, and she shrank away, biting her lip and playing with her sleeve. So demure and beautiful and perfect. _Hinata-sama_...

"Um... I um... have to go, Neji-niisan," she whispered. She refused to meet his gaze, and her pearlescent eyes shifted toward the floor.

Hinata began to inch away from him, but Neji pressed his hand against the wall, stopping her. "Where are you off to, Hinata-sama?" She didn't answer, just flattened her body against the wall. "I was wondering if you would have lunch with me this afternoon?" He really wasn't trying to pressure her, but it had been so long since they'd spent any time together.

"Not today," she squeaked, ducking under his arm. "I have to go." She sped down the hall, but Neji wasn't finished yet.

He dashed in front of her, and she ran into his chest. "Can it not wait, Hinata-sama?" He slid his arms around her narrow waist, holding her firmly captive. She shuddered in his grasp, and he could feel her heart racing. He released her.

Hinata darted around him immediately. "No, niisan, it _can not_ wait," she stressed. "I have training." She answered what was sure to be his next question.

"But, you just finished– "

"With my team," she cut him off. "I'm leaving now, niisan. Don't follow me," she ordered.

Neji was disappointed, and utterly unsatisfied. He didn't want her to go off training with the Inuzuka and the Aburame, but there was nothing he could do, short of locking her up in his room...

His eyes widened, while she back slowly away. No. He couldn't do such a thing to his Heiress, and he chided himself for even thinking it.

"I understand," he bowed again, in answer to the wary look in her eye. "Just be careful, Hinata-sama," he said.

"I will, niisan." Then, she turned and ran away.

Hyuuga Neji raked his fingers through long dark hair. Maybe not today, but there would be other days. He wasn't giving up. Hinata-sama had always been his, and he would win her back. She might not trust him now, but she would, soon enough. He smirked. The game was on. The courtship had begun.

**End**


End file.
